Sonic Adventure
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: Sequel to Sonic Underground. Sonic and friends may have found a way to get back home from planet earth. However Sonic may meet his match against a new rival, the ultimate lifeform- Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"This is abc 4 News. I'm Channing White here with April Marcia. Now April, I believe there are a lot of important updates to catch u on."

"That's right, Channing. And none have been weirder than the reports of aliens among us. Turns out they're not aliens, but humanoid hedgehogs."

"Last month, reports of a meteor shower heading straight for Station Square covered all news stations. Including this recording of a pedestrian walking home from school."

"Look at that meteor shower, man! Tod, get over here, i'm recording all this, come on!"

*Lands and explodes*

"Holy ****!"

"The extra terrestrial that crashed landed here turned out to be one of the kindest and apparently snarkiest person in the universe. And he seems to understand our language."

"Back home we've got a few million humans back home. The only difference was nobody freaked out when they saw a hedgehog. But honestly you guys have some ugly looking hedgehogs here."

"And he seems to get the recent same amount of respect back home. Because along with him came a giant landmass that struck the Atlantic Ocean, which has now turned into a tourist's getaway, and also another life form in a form of a man. He addressed himself as Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik a.k.a "the Eggman" and turned a junkyard into a ten story robot, killing dozens of people. Their respects will be payed to tonight at 7 pm eastern time. But the hedgehog came in and singlehandedly crushed the robot and now everyone praises his name.

"He saved my son. I really just want to thank him."

"He's my idol. I love that guy."

"You know he looks almost like an anime kind of person."

"As the hedgehog disappears from our stories, the Eggman is himself nowhere to be found..."


	2. The Ultimate Life Form

THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM

There Eggman was. Sitting in his comuter lab in the sewers. Sitting down staring at the computer screen. "One year I've had to put up with this." He grumbled under his breath. " I've sworn to build the Robo Empire here and i've still got nothing to show for it. Look up the Satellite history." The computer obeyed. A list of earth made Satellites appeared on screen. He noticed one of the Satellites had the name "Kintobor". "Kintobor"?

He selected it. A long list of info appeared by a picture of it. "Kintobor was my mother's maiden name. Why would a Satellite be named after her?" He continued on with the list of names. "Sarah Kintobor." He looked it up. The files were labeled as classified." Bah, no matter. Get a load of this." He hacked his way through. He found a picture of a man that looked liked him.

"My grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. What's all this about?" He scanned through the files one by one. Suddenly, he shot back in his chair. "What? No... It can't be. I was born on this planet." An upload of pictures on Gerald's work popped up on screen. One of them said "Project SHADOW". "What's Project Shadow?" He selected it. A video popped open. It was Professor Gerald.

"And now my research is near completion. I, Professor Gerald, have finished the ultimate life form. It will heal my daughter of her disease and save the lives of many down on earth. Those whose diseases are more fatal than those on Mobius. The chosen one is indeed my son, the Project Shadow."

The video ended. "The chosen one? Project Shadow?" A picture of a girl standing next to Gerald popped up. "Maria Robotnik. I'll have to look her up. Maria... Robotnik." A series of files popped up. "Prison Island code. Hm. What's this? Capsule recovered. Weapon received. Project Shadow... immobilized? Aha! So the military captured it. And now it's on Prison Island, huh? I think I can pay them a visit."

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Security breach at Gate 3! Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage. Emergency Battle formations! Standard battle procedures initiated. Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!" Eggman blasted away the security doors that were in his way. "Now to head for Level 7. And find out just what my grandfather was working on."

He proceeded through the base. Many robots got in his way and he took them out one by one. Many of them locked the doors down but Doctor Eggman found ways to blast through them. By the time he got to the last robot he reached level 7. He hacked through the door's security code and got it open. He went inside.

"This is the weapon? It's pretty small. But let's not count our chickens before they hatch. Here it is, enter password. Password? Of course, my grandfather built this facility, so... the password is... Maria. Got it.

The capsule opened. Steam came out. He stepped back. A silhouette of a hedgehog was in the smoke. "Sonic? How did you get here? You won't interfere this time!" The hedgehog stepped out... but he was black. "Wait a minute, you're not Sonic. Who are you?"

He stood there looking at Eggman. Then he kneeled to him." I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The ultimate life form. I thank you for freeing me from my prison. And now I owe you one wish for this great debt. "What, me?"

A large robot blasted the doors down and entered the room. The pilot opened up the speaker inside "Intruder detected. He has freed the weapon, the weapon has been released! Request immediate backup!"

"Now behold my powers, Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik." His shoes sparked up and he floated in the air. He charged at the robot's wind shield and punched it. He landed on the ground. The robot fired it's machine gun but Shadow dodged them using his speed. The robot tucked in it's legs and hovered above the air following Shadow. Shadow still outran the bullets. He turned around to face the robot, rolled into a spiky ball and charged at the engine destroying it. It fell and crash landed. Shadow then charged at the wind shield. The pilot grabbed his pistol but was too late as Shadow hit the robot and the whole thing exploded. Eggman stood there in awe. A helmet was thrown at his feet. Shadow walked out of the fire.

"Wow! That was incredible." "Oh, that's nothing. Bring all seven chaos emeralds aboard the Space Colony A.R.K. and you'll see what I have in store for you." "Is that what you meant when you said you'd grant me a wish?" Shadow walked off.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Gang Reunited

Chapter 2: The Gang Reunited

By the mountains just off Station Square, our blue hero whizzed around running. The wind blew through his spikes. He enjoyed himself. He always enjoyed himself when he was running. If he chose to he could run for life, but even he had his own limits. He knew when to slow down. He arrived at the Emerald Coast Resort. He inhaled and breathed out.

"Planet earth. It's never put to shame." Suddenly he heard a plane over head. He looked up. It didn't look familiar. Suddenly, he recognized the Pilot piloting it. "Tails? He's here? And flying a plane? Hey, watch it, buddy, you're heading downwards! Tails!" He saw the plane crash on the other side of the beach. "Tails..." He took off after him.

Tails stepped out of the plane, removing his helmet. "Back to the drawing boards." He said. Sonic walked up to him. "Need some help here?" Tails couldn't believe his eyes. He jumped up and hugged him. "Sonic! I missed you!" Sonic patted his friend's back. "So did I." He remarked.

A moment later they were walking down the beach. "So what's up with the plane?" Asked Sonic. "When can a ten year old pilot a plane, anyway?" "Well," Said Tails. "I've always been able to fly planes, or at least I have for as long as I can remember." "So what else is there about you I don't know yet?" Tails laughed. Sonic looked up in the sky. "And another thing. How did you get here?" Tails looked up, too. "Well, Me and Amy were in the mystic ruins exploring and then... boom, flying landmass... crash into earth. Yeah, here we are. I wonder if there are other people trapped here, too. We always check the news and there are never any reports of any others.

Someone grabbed Sonic from behind covering his eyes. "Guess who?" Sonic smiled. "Come on, pinky. Let me see you in person." Amy Rose the Hedgehog faced him, happy as ever. "Oh Sonic, it's great to see you!" She jumped up. "You too, Amy." "Hey," Said Amy. "Why don't we head over to the inn? You'll love it Sonic."

Back in Station Square, the gang headed over to the inn they were staying at, the Crown Inn. A maid entered. "Would you like me to get you more Pulpeta?" She asked. Sonic leaned back in the chair he sat in. "More for me, Ella." The maid left. "Any idea how we're gonna get home?" Asked Tails. "Or how to bring the Mystic Ruins with us." Added Amy. "Poor Dexter, haven't seen him for over a year, he'll know i'm lost here for sure." "Hey relax. We could always head home right now you guys." Said Sonic. "Right now?" Asked Tails. "Yeah. The seven chaos emeralds came here too. All you you have to do is whip out that device of yours and we're off treasure hunting." "That's not a bad idea," Said Amy. "But where are we gonna start?" "I think I know." Said Tails pointing out to a report on the t.v.. A chaos emerald was shown on displayed at the local Museum.

On Angel Island, Knuckles sat guarding the master emerald. Unknown to him, a net was wrapped around it. The person that captured it wore complete black covering his face. He dragged it across the ground. About five minutes later he got exhausted. "This thing is heavy." He said. "Hey! Get back back here!" Knuckles came running. "Unhand the master emerald right now." "This is one big piece of jewelry, but why don't you make me?" The stranger said. "My pleasure." Knuckles jumped up and punched the stranger and he fell to the ground. Knuckles landed in front of her and removed his mask. "Wait... you're... a girl." The girl was a white anthropomorphic bat. She jumped up and flapped her wings so hard that she sent Knuckles flying. She grabbed the net and flew up. "See ya, handsome. Don't mean it." She teased. She flew off. "Now what?" Asked Knuckles "Oh no... not now!" Angel Island sunk into the ocean.

Later that night, Shadow broke into the museum. The alarm went off. He took off down the halls. He entered the room with the chaos emerald on display. He broke the glass container and grabbed it.

As he went out the way he came, the police were already there, surrounding the place. They couldn't see his face. "You are completely surrounded!" They shouted. "Surrender yourself." Shadow gripped the emerald. He threw his hand and bolts strook and destroyed the cars. Everyone stood by. Then Shadow teleported towards them, beating them all up. "The first one has been captured." He said after he finished. Then he disappeared.

The next day, Sonic and the gang were out by the borders of the city. "It's just over here somewhere." Tails said as he used his navigator. A kid of twelve walked up to them. "Hey, i'm Chris. Wanna meet me?" "Sure don't." Replied Sonic. The kid took off crying. "Sonic." Amy said, acting insulted. "What was that for?" "For a whole year I've been hugged, poked at, licked, kissed, and been punched at by kids. That's the last thing I need right now." "I found it!" Shouted Tails. He dug through the dirt. He pulled out a yellow emerald from the ground. "Good job, bud." Remarked Sonic. "We just have to find six more, including the one from the museum."

Knuckles landed in front of them, freaking out Tails and Amy. "There you are hedgehog." "Knux, what's up?" "I'm in kind of a pickle right now. The Master Emerald has been stolen and Angel Island has fallen." "Again? Did Eggman trick you again?" "Hey watch your mouth. For your information, it had nothing to do with Eggman, it was that cursed bat."

"Bat?" Asked Tails. "You mean there are others besides us and... you?" "Um, this is very nice but, Sonic?" Asked Amy. Sonic chuckled. "Right." He said. "Knuckles, Tails and Amy. Tails and Amy, Knuckles." "Pleasure's all mine." Replied Knuckles. A gun fired at Sonic, he dodged the bullets. "Freeze hedgehog, you're under arrest!" "What is it?" Asked Sonic. "You know very well, now come with us!" "Not gonna happen." Sonic grabbed a board from outside a Sports Store and slid down the road, the Police pursued him. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles watched him leave.

"That hedgehog." Said Knuckles. "Always trying to be in a hurry."


	4. Chaos Control

Chapter 3: Chaos Control

**STAGE 1: City Escape**

Sonic slid down the road that led him downhill all the way. He dodged all the cars that whizzed by. Well, maybe he hit a few. At the end of the road he landed and skated across the local skate park. When he was alone he jumped off the board he was riding on. He was hiding in a quiet neighborhood. But then the Police Officers in the area found him and started reporting to their fellow officers. Sonic took off but a helicopter came out of nowhere and lowered down to grab him. Sonic took off as fast as he cared to go. When he was back on the highway he noticed a large truck was coming... right FOR him. He realized this and took off. The truck could keep up with Sonic but Sonic knew that he could stay ahead if he kept his concentration. However the driver broke the windshield and pulled out a machine gun. He fired at Sonic. Sonic dodged all the incoming bullets. As they were coming for a sharp turn on the road, the truck was not able to make the sharp turn and fell on it's side. Sonic noticed that he was alone again. He found a pot hole and went inside the sewer. "Finally. Now to find out what's going on here."

It was nighttime. Sonic left the sewer and didn't see anyone around. "Sonic!" "Ah! Tails, don't do that." Tails and Amy appeared. "Sorry, Sonic. The Navitailer located another emerald in this area." "Oh, really?" Asked Sonic. "Well, let's get off the streets first." They moved into a dark alley.

"So, what's going on?" Asked Sonic. "And where's Knuckles?" "He left to take care of his business." Said Tails. He looked at the Navitailer. "Well, after the Police started chasing you, me and Amy started looking for you. But that didn't feel right. So figuring you could handle yourself me and Amy started looking around for another signal. And we found one signal that trailed off at your pace. I, uh... do hope it's not getting confused with you."

"I don't think so, Tails." Said Amy. "Sonic may be fast, but he's got no chaos power." "Which still confuses me on how he can use the Chaos Emeralds and the rest of us can't." Sonic shrugged. "We'll find that out later, buddy. Right now I better find out what's getting everyone so eager to play tag with me."

There was a flash behind Sonic. Everyone turned to see what caused it. "What the-" Sonic said. Shadow the Hedgehog stood before them. "Sonic, he's got the chaos emerald. The speed on the signal... it must have been him." "Shadow grinned. "I've heard of you, Sonic the Hedgehog. You know, we kind of do look alike a little. It's no wonder the police kept chasing us both."

"Both of us?" Sonic asked, surprised. "So I see. The military has mistaken me for the likes of you."

"Oh. Is that so?" Said Shadow. "Yeah. And you are gonna pay, you fake hedgehog!" Sonic charged towards Shadow. Shadow threw the chaos emerald into the air. "Chaos Control!"

Everything went slow motion for Shadow. He flew off towards Sonic and kicked him, Sending Sonic flying backwards. After landing on his feet Sonic flipped back on his feet. Shadow appeared behind him.

"Taking our time, are we?" He gloated. He gave Sonic another flying kick. Sonic slowly got back up. Shadow appeared in front of him. "Despite how similar we look, you can never keep up with me."

"Says you, faker." Said Sonic. He got up and started spining around Shadow. "You're going somewhere with this?" A blue tornado began to form. He had the black hedgehog! But when Sonic stopped he noticed he wasn't inside. "Where did you go?" "Right behind you."

Shadow started beating up Sonic. After the whole beating Sonic couldn't get up. "Oh, don't tell me you can't handle it anymore. I thought you were better than that."

"Just... who are you?" Shadow smiled triumphantly. "I'm Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form. And now that I've had my fun with you, Farewell! Chaos-" Shadow disappeared in a second.

Amy Rose ran up to Sonic and held his arm to give him some extra support in getting up. "Are you okay, Sonic? That horrible demon! Who was he?" Sonic finally got up. "I don't know. Whoever this Shadow is... he's got me beat. In fact, he's much faster than me."

"But that wasn't speed, Sonic." Said Tails. Sonic looked at him. "What?" "According to the Navitailer, the Chaos energy was high, as if it was being used." "So you're saying..." "Right. He was using the chaos emerald to warp around you." "But I thought Sonic was the only one who could use the power of the chaos emeralds." Thought Amy. "That is weird." Said Tails.

There was a bright light behind Sonic. When he turned around he saw the Police. "Don't move, we have you surrounded!" Sonic didn't say anything. So he raised his hands.

After they handcuffed Sonic they lead him towards the helicopter. "You're coming with us, freak." Amy raised her giant Piko Piko Hammer. "Leave Sonic alone! He didn't do it." "Calm down, Amy. Tails can locate me and you can be the one to free me." He winked at her, showing them the communicator he had on his wrist. Tails looked and noticed he had one on his wrist too. "See you guys later."

He got in the helicopter and they all drove off. Amy Rose stood there watching. "Well, now they've got Sonic. These humans are more stubborn than the ones back home!" "It's not their fault, Amy. They have no idea about Shadow. But don't worry. We'll free Sonic no matter what!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Prison Island

Chapter 4: Prison Island

Shadow was on the ARK in a large room with a compartment for holding the seven chaos emeralds. He was lost in thought. 50 years ago he was running with a human girl down the halls of this same station. He also remembered that he was stuck in a capsule. "Maria!" The girl was at a control panel. "Shadow I want you to promise me you'll help the people down on earth. Promise me you'll do anything to keep them safe. I will always be with you. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." He then remembered hearing a gunshot. He shook the memory out.

Dr. Eggman entered the room. "Welcome aboard the A.R.K, doctor. Now we can get on to business. As the Professor's grandson, you are entrusted with this Space Station. I will show you how it works. The Professor was obsessed with the Chaos Emeralds. He heard a Mobian prophesy of a chosen one. He believed this prophesy could be fulfilled by creating me. He studied the emerald's power and enabled me to harness their extreme powers. You see, what i'm getting to is that this power station is able to harness the Chaos Emeralds..." He smiled as he inserted the Chaos Emerald into the console. "So with my powers and this ship empowered by the seven emeralds, the world could be yours."

Eggman laughed evilly. "That sounds like a plan, Shadow. I knew Grandfather was planning something big. It seems completely foolproof, Shadow."

"Almost too good, doesn't it boys?" They looked above them and noticed a white bat flying above them. It was the same Bat that stole the Master Emerald.

"The problem is you don't know where the other six emeralds are. I, on the other hand, do. If you want my help then you'll have to let me tag along. See, when you rule earth, I'm gonna need a way back home. So, do we have a deal?"

Eggman looked at Shadow. Shadow made a small nod. "Alright, it's agreed. It's a deal." "I'm glad. My name is Rouge the Bat. But you can just call me Rouge." "Alright, now let's head out."

The next day Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge were gathered on Prison Island. "So here is the plan. I will attack the military's robotic forces to give Rouge the distraction she needs to find those emeralds. Meanwhile, Shadow will aid the distraction on the other half of the island. Any problems?"

Rouge smiled. "Cute, doc." "Then let's go." Eggman separated from them. He got the military's attention as robots fired at his flying vehicle. But he used his hover to fire back at them. Soon he got the whole island's attention. Shadow and Rouge were able to get to the facility. "Stay with the plan." Demanded Shadow as he took off.

"Guy needs to get out more often." Rouge went inside the facility. As Rouge got deeper into the building she hacked her way through the security doors to get through. Shadow went and attacked the robot patrols. A bunch fired at him. He dodged all their attacks and took down each of the robots.

Sonic sat in his cell deep in the building. He got bored pretty quickly. As he got sleepy a red light appeared to him. "Hey, what the.." The light created a bright white flash everywhere. Sonic opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in the cell. He found himself out in the Mystic Ruins. But the ruins looked so brand new. He turned around and saw a shrine. On the shine was the Master Emerald along with the seven Chaos Emeralds. At the feet of the shrine were a group of blue and yellow creatures called Chao were singing. Sonic watched them.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Sonic turned to see who it was. It was an orange Echidna girl wearing tribal clothing. "Oh. I'm sorry, it's just you." "Um..." "I wasn't expecting you to come so early, Sonic." Sonic looked at her, confused. "How do you know my name? And how do you know who I am if I live in the future?"

The girl walked up to him. "I'm sorry I startled you. I am Tikal. I know you because you are the chosen one. The emeralds told me all about you." Sonic slowly nodded. "Yeah, my mom told me about this. What am I doing here?" "You are here, Sonic, because at your time another planet needs help."

"You mean Earth? Well, I hate to say it, but they hate me right now. I've been arrested for something I didn't do." "Oh really?" She thought for a moment. Then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tikal looked at him. "I'm surprised that you haven't framed the real crook yet." "Oh trust me, it's not as easy as it would seem." "Then why don't you focus on proving that you didn't do anything wrong and help the people anyway?" Sonic scratched his head. "Well, I guess I haven't thought of it. I mean I've saved the planet before. You think they'll understand if I continue saving them?" "Of course I do, Sonic. After all, they need help, too." "You're right." "Just remember, if you need my help again, just call me. I'm Tikal."

The white light returned and Sonic returned to the cell. "Alright. I've got to get out of here. But how?"

The Tornado flew across the sea and headed straight for Prison Island. In the back seat, Amy Rose looked out concerned. "I hope Sonic's alright. I mean I know he can take care of himself, but still." "He's fine, Amy. Sonic wouldn't try breaking out without telling us first. At least I hope he wouldn't."

They arrived to the island. They noticed Eggman taking out the robots. "Eggman?" Said Amy. "What's he doing here?" "Let's find out and take him out." "But how?" "I've built this plane with a backup form just for this kind of situation. Tornado, transformation!"

The plane shifted it's form. The wings got smaller and the plane grew legs. It landed. Eggman destroyed the remaining robot and turned to the new fighting robot. "Only one left. Wait... Tails?"

Tails fired up the machine gun. Eggman's hover kept getting hit and fell down. When it regained it's position it started firing at Tails, too. But Tails had the advantage and ran from the attacks and fired on the hover machine. Eggman was faster however and quickly learned to dodge the bullets. He fired and Tails kept getting hit. During a blast, Tails accidentally hit a button and a rocket shot out and nearly hit the Doctor. Eggman shouted Tails' name. Tails stopped what he was doing.  
>"Now listen to me, kid. I'll let you go for now. But don't expect to be so lucky the next time. Got it?" Eggman then flew off.<p>

"Well, I guess you were lucky. He almost had you there, Tails." Tails felt ashamed. "Don't worry. Once we rescue Sonic everything will be fine."

Rouge found a set of lasers in the next room. She quickly dodged each one.

As Sonic paced back and forth in his cell, Amy broke into the room. "Hi, Sonic. Have no fear, Amy Rose is here."

"Thank goodness you're here. How did you know where I was?" "It seemed pretty obvious after Tails and I broke into the second hall. Well it's a long story. You look like you could use some open space."

"That would be nice." Amy looked behind Sonic and noticed writing on the wall. "What's all that? Did you write all that stuff?" Sonic looked behind him. "No. It was already there when I got here." Amy smiled. "Alright now. Stand aside. The Hammer's coming down." Amy raised her Piko Piko Hammer and busted the doors open. Sonic got out.

"Alright! Thanks, Amy." The alarm went off. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and took off across the building. "Where's Tails?" Amy was shaking because she was being dragged. J-j-just out-s-s-s-side the b-b-b-building."

**STAGE 2: Prison Island**

Sonic sped things up by carrying Amy in his arms. He ran across a hall and entered an elevator. Then he jumped up from wall to wall to get to the platform above. Lasers went off and fired at Sonic. He dodged them all and ran across the wall to avoid the next group of lasers. He then continued jumping from wall from wall. He was soon out of the building.

"Sonic!" Tails jumped for joy. "Thank goodness you're safe." Amy felt green in the face. "Yeah... me too." She threw up. "Thanks for the rescue guys. Now we can get on the... robot... plane thing... and get out of here." "Sounds like a plan, Sonic. But first we've gotta find Eggman." "So Eggman's behind this too, huh?"

Sonic however looked next to him and noticed Shadow taking off into the jungle. "On second thought..." Sonic said to the others. "There's something I need to take care of first." "But Sonic," Said Tails. "Don't you want to go?" "That black hedgehog is here." He took off after him. Tails and Amy watched him leave.

Shadow was trying to avoid the flying robots chasing him. He jumped up in the air and homed in on all of them, destroying them. He landed on his feet. Sonic confronted him. "There you are." Shadow glared at him. "You of all people." "I found you, faker." "Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake." "I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic and Shadow were locked in a duel. Rouge spoke up on Shadow's wrist communicator. "This is Rouge. I have the emeralds. We're good to go."

Tails switched the plane to flight mode. "Get in Amy." "What? But what about Sonic?" "We'll look for Sonic on the way out." Amy got in the plane and it started up and took off into the sky.

Shadow tried to kick Sonic but Sonic dodged it and punched his face. Sonic tried to make a second attempt but Shadow caught his fist and tried to punch Sonic, but he dodged it and kicked Shadow, sending him flying. Sonic spin dashed at Shadow but Shadow jumped up a tree. Sonic followed him but Shadow jumped up another tree. They both used a homing attack on each other and both fell back into the trees. Shadow used a homing attack on Shadow but Sonic got away to the canopy. Shadow looked around him. Sonic jumped down and punched Shadow, sending him flying. He slid on his feet.

"This is Eggman." He said on the Communicator. "The charges are set. The island will explode in five minutes." Sonic froze in shock. "Blow up?" Rouge spoke up. "Sorry. Rouge here. The room's in lock down. And i'm stuck here." "Bah! Shadow, rendezvous with me. We'll dig them out of the ashes."

"Whoa, hold on man. That's not cool." Said Sonic. "Look, let me help you rescue you're friend, make a truce for now." Shadow glared at him. "Fine. For now."

5 minutes later...

Sonic and Shadow raced across the jungle and broke into the facility. They entered the room Rouge was stuck in. Rouge's eyes glew. "Oh, Shadow." "Hurry," Sonic said. "Let's get out of here!" "Shadow grabbed the chaos emeralds. "Chaos Control!

Tails was flying around the island. Then he saw explosions in the distance. Each explosion was getting bigger and bigger. And they kept getting closer. Tails turned the plane around and escaped as the whole island blew up. "No! Sonic!" Amy cried out.

To Be Continued...


	6. Finding The Key

Chapter 5: Finding The Key

Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow made it out alive. They were in the middle of the Great Salt Lake Desert. Right next to them was an Egyptian Pyramid. Rouge walked up to Shadow, holding his arm. "Wow, Shadow. I never expected you to come and rescue me." Shadow shook her hand off.

"I wasn't rescuing you. I only came for the Chaos Emeralds. You jeopardized this whole mission. The deal's off. Chaos Control!" He disappeared. "Hey!"

Amy and Tails looked on at the destroyed island. "He... he's gone." Tails' tears arrived to his face. "It's my fault. I should have looked for him better. Now i'm too late."

"Tails? Amy?" They couldn't believe it. It was Sonic's voice on the wrist communicator. S-Sonic?" Said Tails. "Oh, Sonic!" Amy shouted. "You're alive!" Then her face face was struck with realization. "You idiot! Don't run off and give me a heart attack ever again."

"Sorry, Amy." Apologized Sonic on the other line. "But i'm fine, i'm in some kind of desert. There's a Pyramid base right next to me." "The black hedgehog..." Said Tails. "Did you find him?" "Yes. But our meeting is to be rescheduled for another time. I'm gonna turn the homing signal on so guys can follow my location. I'm gonna track that hedgehog down."

Rouge smiled and joined in on Sonic's conversation. "I'll lead him to his possible location." "Sonic, who is that?" Asked Amy. The communicator went off.

Sonic turned to Rouge and grinned. He took her hand. "Sonic the Hedgehog, my lady." Rouge smiled. "I know. Rouge the Bat." "So what's a pretty lady like you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" "I could be asking the hero of Mobius the same thing." Sonic's grin turned into a smile. "I was just trying to catch a fugitive on the loose. It's what heroes do." "Well, If I were you, I'd try to get some help in catching that fugitive. Because I know where he is." Rouge pointed to the Pyramid. "Once we get inside Eggman's old base and fire up the rocket inside we can get to Space Colony A.R.K." "ARK? What's that?" "You'll have to wait and see."

Back on the ARK, Shadow was daydreaming. He was looking out at a window overlooking earth. "Are you looking at that window again, Shadow?" He remembered he was looking out the same window 50 years ago. Maria Robotnik walked up to him.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like to live down on that planet. To have the sky over your head. I would like that very much." Said Shadow.

"Me too." Said Maria. "Would you want to go with me if I ever went down there?" Shadow creaked a small smile. "It would be my pleasure, Maria." "Is that a smile I see?" Maria noticed. Shadow realized it. "It's nothing." "Yeah, okay."

Back to the present, Eggman was working on the control panel to the Eclipse Cannon. His henchman robots, Orbot and Cubot were working with him.

"Geez," Eggman said. "How much did they take apart?" "It's questionable, sir." Said Orbot. "Especially since this place is over fifty years old." "Yeah, and it's old, too." Said Cubot. "Where does this piece go?" "Why it goes here, Cubot." Said Orbot. "Sometimes I wonder just who this Shadow really is." "Oh don't worry about that. Just keep working." Said Eggman.

The Tornado flew over Arches National Park. "He's in this state somewhere." Said Tails. Down below, Knuckles the Echidna ran up to the edge of a cliff. "I'm gonna get that bat." He growled to himself. "Coward only left her calling card." He looked at the card she left him. Tails flew down and and waved at Knuckles. He landed the plane. Tails and Amy got out and walked over to Knuckles.

"Where's Sonic?" Asked Knuckles. "That's what we're trying to find out." Said Amy. "Sonic got separated from us a while ago and now we're tracking him." "Mind if I tag along?" "You wouldn't mind?" Asked Tails. "Not at all. I have a feeling we're all headed to the same place anyway." "Sure, that would be great." Said Amy. "We could use all the help we can get." Knuckles thought to himself "They'll lead me right to the Master Emerald."

**STAGE 3: Great Salt Lake Desert**

Sonic and Rouge broke into the Pyramid base. "Cover me while I search for that key." Sonic took off down the hallway. Egg Hovers and Egg Pawns fired at him. He dodged all of their attacks and homed in on them all, destroying them all. Then an Egg Hammer entered and started swinging around. Sonic dodged the swings and used a homing attack on it. An army of Egg Pawns entered the room. Sonic jumped over them and headed down the hall. As Egg Hovers fired upon him Sonic ran up the hall. He used his homing attack on all of them. "How are you coming along with that key, Rouge?" "Working on it. Keep them off me." An Egg Hover fired at her, but Sonic blocked the attack and destroyed the robot. "I found it!" She jumped up in joy.

They walked up to a door. Rouge inserted the key into a slot. The doors opened. The rocket was on the other side. "Sweet!" Said Sonic. Just then a video screen of Eggman came down.

"Going somewhere?" "Eggman? Let me guess, you're behind this." "No. I'm just being a part of this video for you're entertainment." Sonic raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well, what are ya up to?" "Naturally Sonic, having failed the last time , so I have sought out extra help for world domination. And it's been pretty helpful so far. You are as pesky as usual, so now you have to go. Meet your doom with the Egg Golem."

The video ended as the screen came up. Giant doors opened up and a large Pharaoh statue started walking towards them. It lifted it's fists and tried smacking the ground from where Sonic was but he dodged. Sonic ran up the wall but the Egg Golem punched the wall, causing Sonic to fall down. He landed on his feet. The Egg Golem's fists came crashing down again. This time Sonic dodged and ran up it's arms and performed a homing attack on it's face. It fell back. The stone fell off from where Sonic hit revealing to be robotic on the inside. Sonic ran up the wall and hit it again. More stones fell of it this time. It picked up some boulders and threw them at Sonic. Sonic dodged them all. One, however, trapped his foot down. He quickly got free though as the Egg Golem threw more boulders at it. Sonic was too busy dodging them to notice the big boulder that the Egg Golem was lifting. It raised it high in the air. "Screw Kick!" It saw Rouge spin charge towards it and hit it's face. It let go of the boulder and it fell on top of him. Sonic made as many homing attacks as he could on the Egg Golem. The Egg Golem stood up again. It's look was grisly. The stones were missing from half of it's face and many places on it's body. The mouth was movable with needle like teeth. It roared at them. It created a sandstorm, blocking Sonic's view. Then it swatted Sonic aside. Sonic got back on his feet. The Egg Golem tried punching Sonic but he dodged it. Rouge came back attacking the robot. It was so preoccupied on Rouge that it didn't notice Sonic running along it's side and deliver another homing attack. It fell back. Sonic and Rouge regrouped. The Egg Golem started to peel off all of it's stone lair. Pretty soon all the stone was off. It looked like a grisly giant robot made out of wires. It roared and charged at Sonic. Sonic ran towards it. Rouge swooped by and lifted Sonic up. She spun around to create momentum and then threw Sonic at the robot. He used his homing attack multiple times and Rouge delivered her screw kick from above it's head and went right through it. The Egg Golem fell down and exploded. The two turned away.

"Awe, yeah. Now that's what i'm talking about." Rouge poked him. "Alright, big blue. Get on. We've got a big ride ahead of us."

The rocket started up. The top of the Pyramid base opened up as the rocket shot up into the sky.

To Be Continued...


End file.
